Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20121114052108
WG: Ugh…I need help! (reaches button to make distress call) Meanwhile at WMDWG's house… (phone rings) Me: (picks it up) Hello? WG: Is this the fangirls? Me: Yes. Kerry to be exact. WG: I'm trapped in a cage of lexonite! In Mr. Big's basement…need…help…power…weakening……(dial tone) Me: I need to check this out! (to fangirls) Wordgirl is trapped in lexonite in Mr. Big's basement! I need to go there to check it out. TLM: You're going…alone? Me: Yes. If we all go, we could all be destroyed and have no backup. I have considered myself a less important part of this wiki, so if something happens to me, it won't be a huge loss. I need to see if there is anything dangerous in there, and deactivate it if possible. (pause) This may be the last time I will talk to you. Farewell. All fangirls: (Group hug!) Try not to let anything happen, Kerry. Me: I'll try. Goodbye, everyone. Meanwhile in Mr. Big's basement… (I watch through window) MP: So WMDWG what do you think we should do first to take over the world? WMDWG: I don't even know where to start! Me: By the looks of it, you won't be starting anything! MP: You! The one who defeated me! Me: Yes, and we're trying to defeat you again! MP: Ha! You don't have any special powers or anything! Me: Well…I can turn into a unicorn! (turns into unicorn) MP: And what good would that do? Me: I can perform magic spells! Spells that can defeat you! Again! (sorry if I hog the limelight, sometimes I'm like that ^_^') MP: Let's see you try. (My horn glows, brighter and brighter until a huge ball of light is visible. From that ball I shoot a beam straight at Miss Power. But MP deflects it, sending it straight back at me, leaving me with injuries and pain.) WMDWG: Ha! She was prepared this time! MP: (stands over me) So. Let's see where your loyalties lie. Join my forces and I shall spare you your life. Me: Y-(thinking in head) No! You can't join this monster! Fight it! Do it for your friends! Me: No. MP: What?! Me: I cannot stray from my teachings. I must stick with my friends. I will never break away from them. Because I believe in friendship and harmony. I will never join you! MP: Well then. If you refuse to join me, I have no choice but to kill you (sorry for violence). Goodbye, simple citizen. (uses laser vision) Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ~*We interupt this program to bring you this special interview featuring The Most Annoying Reporter In the World interviewing Wrestler X.*~ Me: STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS! Reporter: :( ~*Now back to our regularly scheduled program.*~ -HHHHHHHHH Narrator: What will become of Wordgirl now that one fangirl is gone? Would Kerry's sacrifice have been for good reason? Tune in next time for the next episode of…uhh…The Return of Miss Power! (On a side note, I will be making fan art of this. So if you want to be in it, send me artwork of your character so I can implement it. Thank you.)